


In the dark night the love lies

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik can't believe he made Charles come into his pants with this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark night the love lies

Erik knows that this thing between him and Charles is fragile at most, something to be careful with. It's something he treasures among everything else and knows that one wrong move and it could crumble beneath them, change. Maybe not in the resentment or hate, but still... He doesn't know if he can go back to being just a friend of this brilliant man, now that he tasted how it is to be his lover. So he doesn't push, doesn't ask for anything. He's more than eager when Charles comes to him, but he never does the first step himself. He pushes all his fantasies, thoughts that come to him unbidden in various moments of the day and in the dark of the night, to the deep corner in his mind when they lay unexamined and untouched by the telepath. He really doesn't want to loose what he has know, so he doesn't push for more. He doesn't deserve more.

But still, no one can expect him to not think dirty thoughts at Charles when the man sits there in all his academic glory, with his shirt untucked and rumpled and his hair sticking in different directions, writing something or the other in one of his notebooks. Erik came to ask about their evening game of chess (he can always ask for that, that's a familiar ground) and now he feels his breath coming out of his lungs with a whoosh and he has to sit down in the chair in front of the desk if he wants to have a slight chance of hiding his reaction from the sight. Sometimes the desire he can feel at simple things the professor does is astonishing in itself. The man gives him a perplexed look and then glances at the clock.

\- Oh my, it's this late already? I'm so sorry, my friend, I got distracted by all this paperwork and didn't notice I'm late.

\- It's alright. - Even to his own ears, his voice sounds strained and he curses himself for this show of weakness. Charles looks at him with concern now and it's really bad thing that he's looking in this direction at all. Erik still needs a few minutes to get up without embarrassing himself. He clears his throat and fumbles for anything to say to make them both stay seated for just a while longer. - What are you working on?

But it's clearly too late, because Charles is leaning back in his chair and looking at him suspiciously. He tries not to feel too guilty under the gaze, but it's really hard. No pun intended. He squirms in his seat and then instantly berates himself for this, not only is this a behaviour of a five year old, but it's something a guilty five year old would do. Charles' eyes narrow even more and then he's walking around the desk to stand in front of Erik and he falls to his knees examining his crotch from dangerously close proximity. And then he presses the kiss to the slight bulge and wrenches a gasp from Erik's mouth. They didn't do that yet. Charles hasn't offered and Erik hasn't asked and the sensation of the ghostly warm on his cock is heavenly. Not to mention the few pictures the spring to his mind at the same time and make the telepath, who of course overhears, gasp and looks up at him with darkened eyes.

 _...the too red mouth closed around his shaft, dark head bobbing in the fast rhythm....  
...the white streaks of come covering the pale face, catching in the dark eyelashes...  
...a string of white running from scarlet, swollen lips to the shapely chin, pink tongue trying to catch it back...  
...bending down and licking his own taste from the man's mouth, hearing him whimper into a rough kiss..._

Then he realizes that the whimpering isn't only in his head and that Charles still kneels at his feet hearing everything and he blushes with mortification. But then he notices the white-knuckled grip the man has on his knees and the way his legs are spread to accommodate straining erection. He reaches his hand and pushes telepath's head up by his chin and looks and dilated pupils, reddened cheeks and bitten lips and feels a little wrong-footed. Charles likes it.

Of course he likes the images. He's a telepath, he probably can feel every sound, scent and pressure of touch Erik worked in his fantasies. He leans down and kisses the man chastely, only pressing his slightly chapped lips to the other's and lets the dreams flow.

 _...tongues fighting for the dominance, pushing, pulling and sucking...  
...biting on the plush bottom lip and licking the shape of the bow on the upper one...  
...kissing deeply just to feel the touch of the other man's mouth on his...  
...roughly claiming these lips, marking him as Erik's own, biting on the bottom one till the blood is drawn, sucking on the pink tongue, caressing the teeth with his tongue..._

Charles is straining up by now, desperate to deepen the kiss, but Erik doesn't let him. He breaks off and bends to mouth at his ear and the beautiful, pale neck. He wouldn't dare to leave any mark on it, but he still likes to touch it. If only to imagine.

 _…the pale neck covered in little red spots that are unmistakeably marks of someone's mouth for everyone else to see...  
...the mark of teeth on the junction on shoulder and neck, exact shape as Erik's own jaw...  
...a little mark, just below the ear, usually covered by chestnut hair, for only his eyes to see...  
...as is the large hickey on the inside of the creamy thigh, sensitive to the touch even days after leaving it..._

He can feel Charles' hands letting go of his knees and has a little moment of panic that he went too far, but then they're fumbling with his belt buckle and he releases the breath he was holding trough his teeth. He longs to feel the deft fingers on his flesh, but is strangely reluctant to give up the game yet. So he captures the thin wrists in his hands and quiets the whine that escapes the man with a rough kiss. He hears no more complaints while they kiss each other, battle for dominance and insert the whole of them into this single touch. He doesn't keep the fantasies for himself anymore. He squeezes white wrists and...

 _...his big, callused hands sliding underneath the crisp shirt, caressing the milky skin and lean muscle underneath...  
…rough thumbs catching on pink nubs, making the man arch into his touch...  
...bending down to kiss the reddened nipples, nip on them, lick them, lavish them with affection he wants to give every part of the body under him...  
...moving his hands down, until they encounter the barrier of smart slacks, unbuckling the trousers with his powers and sliding the zipper down, one of his hands sneaking inside, brushing touch over the base of the cock nestled in the sea of dark curls..._

Charles breaks the kiss and practically climbs his lap with a desperate moan and clutching at Erik's shoulders. He tugs at his turtleneck and Erik obediently lifts his arms so it can be discarded and puts them back on the man's hips when they belong. He arches his neck when there are several bruises already and Charles leans down with a moan and latch on the skin of his neck with a determination to leave even more marks. Erik's never before though his collection of high collared shirts and sweaters would come in handy, because he has to hide the evidence of sex from the bunch of kids. He feels the man starting to rut against his own cock and lets the moan escape him. And with it a new series of images.

 _...him on his knees before Charles, swallowing him down, licking at the head and caressing the heavy balls with his fingers...  
...kissing along the thick shaft and sucking at the sack beneath it...  
...pushing his tongue marginally inside the slit, just to taste the precome before it even has a chance to get out...  
...licking on the underside of the head, sliding his hand slowly backwards, teasing at the man's opening..._

Now, Charles is only panting helplessly into his neck while his hips stutter in their rhythm, finally abandoning it completely. Erik can tell by now, after the nights spend with the man, that he's close, just on the edge of coming completely apart and he licks his lips and pushes into telepath's direction his most forward fantasies, the ones he thinks about the most when he jerks off in the shower or in the cover of darkness in his own bed. The one he never gave a voice to.

 _...the fullness he'd feel at the slide of this thick cock inside him, stretching him almost to the point of pain...  
...licking the pink hole open, sliding his tongue inside, making sure it's slick and clenching before pushing his finger inside...  
...thrusting roughly into the man while looking straight into his eyes...  
...the foreign, pleasant intrusion of the man's fingers inside him while these sinful lips convey the owner's affection through the searing kiss... _

And then one he didn't mean to send at all.

 _...falling asleep next to the beloved body and waking up in the morning to the sight of too blue eyes fluttering open and the soft smile appearing to greet him..._

Charles is shaking apart with a groan and a series of little whimpers when he comes down from his orgasm high and Erik looks transfixed at the slowly growing dark patch at the front of the elegant slacks. He just made the proper professor came in his pants. He's not sure how he feels about it. And then there's lips mouthing at his jaw and he closes his eyes with a satisfied hum. He would like to come, but it's not necessary and he's happy sitting there with Charles in his arms. Charles who's for some reason leaning back and looking at him with a crumbled expression.

\- Erik... I love you. You know it, right? - Of course he does. Charles made it absolutely clear on their first night that whatever happens is the product of this feeling. But he knows also how fleeting is such a feeling and that he's far from perfect. He expects the man's crush to pass at any moment. But he hides these thoughts deep in the recess of his brain and smiles softly at the man sitting in his lap. He brings the abused wrist to his lips and leaves a loving kiss on it.

\- I love you. - And that one is truth. Charles showed him things he hasn't thought possible and made him feel human again. This one man became the sole reason Erik works now with the government and is not laying dead somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. He owes everything to him, not least the fact that he feels human again. He loves Charles now and he probably will forever. No matter what might happen between them in the future. But the sincerity in his voice and in his thoughts is enough to make telepath smile for now and burrow into Erik's embrace.

He's just grateful for what he has now.


End file.
